


Спаси, но не сохраняй

by mikio1322



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikio1322/pseuds/mikio1322
Summary: Стив ищет Баки. Брок ищет Баки. Наташа вроде как помогает, как и Тони. К чему всё это приведёт, непонятно.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow, Natasha Romanov & Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	Спаси, но не сохраняй

**Author's Note:**

> бета прекрасная [Blackain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackain)

Рамлоу не успел. Брок Рамлоу, командир группы огневой поддержки «СТРАЙК», последний хендлер Зимнего Солдата, наёмник с приличным стажем и не менее приличной репутацией, мудак с амбициями на миллион минимум, да и просто невероятная сволочь во всех отношениях — не успел пристрелить ёбаного Пирса. Сделала это Наташа, или это был Фьюри — сейчас это стало неважно, фактом оставалось то, что он не успел засадить пулю из любимого сиг-сауэра¹ в лоб этому ублюдку.

А сейчас Брок расхлёбывает последствия. Знай он на сто процентов, что не успеет, что желание увидеть кровь босса (теперь уже бывшего, слава всем богам) на его идеально белой пижонской рубашке обернётся таким дерьмом, Рамлоу и лишнего шага не сделал бы по той лестнице.

Когда на тебя падает здание, становится немного не до мыслей о своих подопечных. А потом им становится не до тебя, ведь здание уже упало, для всех ты уже мёртв, смирись, Брок Рамлоу, и расслабься.

Нет, СТРАЙК бы не бросили его, он знал это лучше, чем «Отче наш», но сейчас и они считали его мёртвым. Не то чтобы Броку нравился такой расклад — отъявленный мудак, сволочь с большой буквы, человек жёсткий до жестокости, до металлического привкуса крови, — Брок Рамлоу любил своих волчат. Всех до единого, несмотря на недостатки каждого, а их у любого из отряда было в избытке. Вот действительно всех — и у Зимнего Солдата тоже.

Из-за него, по сути, Рамлоу сейчас и прозябал в каком-то лофте на окраине DC² и скрипел зубами от невозможности начать действовать: на него всё ещё упало ёбаное здание, и это всё ещё было достаточно неприятной хуйнёй для здоровья. Не то чтобы Брок жаловался, но сидеть в четырёх стенах надоело. Для деятельного, в хорошие (читать: «свободные от грёбаной службы») дни шумного, напоминающего огонь Брока было действительно сложно ждать с моря погоды. Точнее, ждать разрешения от своего врача, который приходил теперь уже два раза в неделю и отмечал улучшение состояния своего пациента, но всё ещё ограничивал его подвижность.

При куче переломов это было нормально, даже правильно, но Брок продолжал злиться на Мэтта — этот сукин сын был парнем с самыми волшебными руками на всём восточном побережье из тех, кто не задавал лишних вопросов и без долгих расшаркиваний устремлялся на помощь. За бешеные бабки — но оно того стоило — этот хирург, наверно, мог собрать позвоночник из осколков, да так, чтобы пациент смог ходить через полгодика, но проверять на себе Броку эти догадки не хотелось. Мэтт жил то в Вегасе, то в Большом Яблоке, то в DC, и после Трискелиона Рамлоу должен был благодарить всех ангелов, что Мэтт Симмонс в те дни оказался в Вашингтоне.

И Брок благодарил. И святых: шальная мысль прочитать молитву сменилась мыслью «блядский боже», и мужчина благополучно решил, что для внезапного прихода к вере он слишком стар и прожжён горячими точками; и, более прозаично, Мэтта — тот заработал за полтора месяца целое состояние, а ведь у Рамлоу была скидка постоянного клиента.

А надо было искать Зимнего. Брок знал: Солдат был более умным и проблемным, чем его привыкли считать в Гидре. Нет, то, что Зимний Солдат — игрушка слишком проблемная для постоянного использования в Гидре, знали все, но что он по собственному желанию пойдёт против приказа, предположить не могли. Приказ на ликвидацию Кэпа выдавал Зимнему лично Пирс, и боже, кто бы знал, как в тот момент Брок его ненавидел — ручная винтовка не могла ослушаться главного куратора. Но, как выяснилось, русские всё-таки были не правы в своих инструкциях, а Рамлоу был готов расцеловать весь мир, когда узнал от своей сиделки, что Роджерс жив.

Не то чтобы Рамлоу любил Капитана Америка. Нет, не оценить внешние данные гордости нации было сложно, да и так Кэп был неплохим парнем, но Брок привык любоваться им как красивой картиной — аккуратно и издалека. Скорее, Брок любил Зимнего — в том самом, низменном и опошлённом смысле. Просто против жизни и эффективного существования Кэпа до самой старости Дамокловым мечом висели коды Солдата, и если символ нации жив, то у Брока не всё потеряно.

Но пока что хотелось наконец покинуть чёртов лофт, дать расчёт Молли и Мэтту и отправиться на поиски Солдата.

Этот придурок без элементарных знаний о мире мог натворить делов, а Брока рядом с ним не оказалось — хэй, на него всё ещё упало ёбаное _здание_ , — а значит, Солдат был беспомощен как младенец.

О том, что Зимний не хотел бы видеть рядом с собой бывшего хендлера — да и просто этот самоубийца мог не пережить свидания с самым лучшим убийцей столетия, — Брок Рамлоу, отъявленный мудак с амбициями на миллион минимум, предпочитал не думать.

***

Не то чтобы Стив Роджерс умел ненавидеть. Ну, он думал, что не умел. Даже Красного Черепа он не ненавидел — не его вина была в смерти Баки, а перекладывать с больной головы на здоровую Роджерс не любил. Он не умел ненавидеть до Трискелиона, до Озарения… До того момента, пока не узнал, что Баки жив. Суперкровь тогда прилила в мозг, глаза застлала неприятная красная муть, а Стив для себя решил, что после, когда он будет свободен в своих действиях и передвижениях, докажет всему этому новому миру, что умеет ненавидеть. За Баки он испачкает руки по пояс — а в крови или дерьме, это как пойдёт.

Первое было обязательным действием, второе — вероятным, потому что, чтобы начать бить — бить до тех самых красных всполохов перед глазами, до стука крови в висках и неконтролируемой ярости, — нужно сперва выяснить, кого.

Пирс был первым на очереди, и, чёрт побери, Стив правда жалел, что этого ублюдка застрелил не он. Тогда были дела поважнее, а потом, когда Трискелион разрушился, идти по следам пришлось с нуля — муравейник разворошили до основания, и теперь искать приходилось по оборванным нитям информации с левых источников.

И Баки пропал. Его последний хендлер, Брок Рамлоу, тоже, и это наводило на определённые мысли, но Стив не хотел об этом думать.

Рамлоу был хорошим коллегой, с ним всегда было приятно работать, и за пару лет Кэп искренне проникся этим мужчиной: тот постоянно шутил (порой — ниже пояса), умел подбодрить, поддержать нужным словом или взглядом, был чертовски умелым оперативником, и на операциях был предельно серьёзен: вряд ли Стив мог придумать лучший образ для того, кто находился в твоём прямом подчинении и кого видеть приходилось гораздо чаще, чем того же Фьюри.

Оказалось, что Рамлоу скрывал много разных приятных и не очень качеств, находился не в таком уж прямом командовании Кэпа и просто был мудаком. Последнее не было новостью, но всё же пришлось неприятным ударом.

И Баки ушёл с ним. Может, конечно, тот прятался где-то сам, но слишком много совпадений говорили против такого развития событий.

Стив ненавидел всех, кто был связан с истязаниями Баки, _его_ Баки в Гидре. Хендлер был вторым в этом объёмном списке. Стив был разочарован. В обход всех структур, которые пытались найти и предоставить суду предателей, Роджерс искал Рамлоу сам. Через Наташу, при помощи Сэма, Стив искал, но слишком безрезультатно. Тот словно провалился сквозь землю, а Барнс вместе с ним.

Бессонные ночи, вылеты на другие материки, поиски в Канаде, Мексике, Европе — это не давало ровным счётом нихуя. Большое такое и жирное нихуя. Роджерс не любил материться, но здесь, в этой грёбаной ситуации с поисками призрака — двух призраков, если точнее, — кроме обсценной лексики на ум (и на язык) ничего не шло.

Хотелось разобраться, припереть к стенке Рамлоу и выяснить, наконец, было ли это садизмом или просто ситуацией без иного выхода. Стиву не хотелось оправдывать Брока, но слова Наташи уютно примостились где-то на грани сознания и всплывали каждый раз, когда кровавая пелена застилала глаза и не давала связно и холодно думать. Нат сказала на очередном брифинге на троих, что у неё тоже не было выбора, и виновата не винтовка, а рука, которая из этой самой винтовки стреляет.

Вероятно, Романофф была права, но чтобы знать наверняка, надо было найти Рамлоу. Надо было найти Баки. Да найти хотя бы кого-то из грёбаного СТРАЙКа, потому что только через них можно было выйти на командира и его личную «винтовку». Или не его, но разборки приходилось откладывать до каких-либо результатов поисково-почти-спасательной операции.

***

Когда Мэтт, наконец, дал своё exeat³ Броку, прошло почти три месяца. Одни только рёбра зарастали семь недель, а ещё ожоги и другие переломы… Рамлоу представлял из себя сгусток боли и был чертовски рад, что это наконец закончилось.

Где искать Зимнего, Брок не знал, но решил, что стоит проверить все конспиративные точки, до которых ещё не добрались защитники закона и правопорядка. Выяснить, что именно уже было осмотрено, оказалось не сложным: часть информации была в свободном доступе в интернете, если внимательно смотреть на пейзажи за плечами полицейских в новостных роликах, часть информации оказалась слита в сеть Вдовой – Наташа, спустя годы работы на ЩИТ, всё ещё была приписана к СТРАЙКу и относилась к Рамлоу с определённой теплотой, как к командиру отряда, где она не появлялась месяцами, но пересекалась на операциях; и он, чёрт побери, это правда ценил. Информации было мало, про Зимнего файлов в сети не значилось вообще, но список засвеченных точек был сравним с подарком на Рождество. Проверить две оставшиеся чистыми в DC, а после отправиться в путешествие по восточному побережью: план был прост и легко реализуем, Брок не уставал мысленно благодарить Романофф.

В Вашингтоне квартиры он решил проверить через пару дней: предстояло придумать, как достать деньги с заныканных счетов, и через Молли или Мэтта совершить необходимые покупки.

Когда к концу недели он вышел — впервые за три месяца — на улицу, свет слепил глаза, неприметный форд вызывал глухое раздражение, а от радостных всхлипов Молли, которая умудрилась расплакаться от чувств, болела голова. Пора было сваливать, сваливать быстро, и не попадаться на глаза Кэпу. Что Роджерс искал его, сомнений не вызывало: как же, второй по важности в истории с Зимним, главный обидчик дорогого сердцу Стива Барнса, Рамлоу всё ещё был на свободе — Кэп такое прощать был не готов, тут к гадалке не ходи.

Рамлоу никак не мог привыкнуть, что «лучшее оружие Гидры» оказался потерянным дружком Кэпа прямиком из сороковых. Это слишком всё усложняло. Но Баки-грёбаного-Барнса необходимо было спасать, и желательно побыстрее: когда гора мышц и патриотизма найдёт своего друга, до нормальной реабилитации дело не дойдёт, а Зимний был просто потерянным, словно ребёнок, и ему надо было слишком много объяснять без щитовских мозгоправов и легавых за дверью.

Осмотр первой точки ничего не дал, и поездку до второй пришлось отложить до завтра: Рамлоу не мог действовать в полную силу, каждый жест отнимал слишком много энергии, и Броку хотелось побиться головой об стену. Ночёвка в мотеле на окраине и новый день поисков — это могло скоро стать привычкой, а Рамлоу ой как этого не хотел.

***

За три месяца Роджерс и компания не продвинулись ни на шаг. Камеры не засекли ни одного из их призраков, на базах Гидры, которые Мстители громили одну за другой, не находилось ничего полезного, а шансы найти Рамлоу или Баки таяли на глазах. Стив начинал волноваться, что затея изначально провальная, Сэм тоже не лучился оптимизмом, и только Наташа вела себя как обычно — пропадала неделями и появлялась с дежурной улыбкой и пачкой документов на пороге Стива после вот таких отлучек. Наверно, только благодаря Наташе Стив ещё не сдался в этом бесполезном беге по кругу.

Нигде, ни в одном источнике Романофф не упоминался Рамлоу. Баки просто пропал, что было практически невероятным коленцем от парня без памяти и элементарных навыков гражданской жизни. СТРАЙК не появлялся на радарах, хотя Стив позволил себе мысль, что на самом деле весь отряд давным-давно прокололся и попал на камеры, но Наташа просто не сдавала своих: то, что она была когда-то частью группы огневой поддержки, ни для кого секретом не было. На неловкие предположения Стива Романофф только улыбнулась хитро, да сказала что-то по-русски.

СТРАЙК пропал. Рамлоу пропал. Баки пропал. А Стив выдыхался от этого безумного бега в колесе, он понятия не имел, где и как искать хоть кого-то из этих ребят, и подумывал обратиться к Тони: ИскИн Старка был гениальным, под стать хозяину, и можно было попросить Тони разрешения воспользоваться его услугами — выслушивать насмешки от Старка-младшего не хотелось до зубного скрежета. Больше вариантов у Стива и не осталось, он задействовал все возможные ресурсы, но ни на шаг не сдвинулся с мёртвой точки: помощь Тони была нужна как никогда, а несколько злых шуток Стив переживёт, не впервой.

Тони ожидаемо шутил слишком зло, очень точно ударяя по больным точкам, но Стив просто ждал, пока Джарвис проанализирует всю информацию и сообщит итоги. Тони быстро отвлёкся от Капитана Сосульки, когда понял, что тот слишком уставший и потерянный для какой-либо реакции, и теперь Кэп залипал куда-то в даль обзора панорамных окон.

Джарвис помог. Тони удивлённо присвистнул, когда удалось отследить человека, который лечил Рамлоу. Старк не запоминал тех, с кем работал раз в пару месяцев, но был в курсе, что этого человека считали пропавшим без вести: когда половина команды обсуждают какого-то Брока Рамлоу в джете после каждой операции, невольно захочется узнать, о ком так пекутся Романофф, Сокол и Роджерс. И вот теперь выяснилось, что этот Рамлоу остался жив, а судя по тому, у кого он получал лечение, ещё и был здоров почти как до Озарения.

— Только, Тони… Не меняй его статус сейчас. Ты можешь, но не надо. Пусть никто не знает, что Рамлоу жив.

Старк с приличной долей скептицизма окинул взглядом Кэпа, но кивнул. Пусть развлекается, помогать Таддеусу Россу у Тони нет никакого желания, да и даже если Роджерс не знает, что делает, рядом с ним есть Наташа: она опасный противник и восхитительный союзник, уж Тони ли об этом не быть в курсе.

— Как скажешь, Капитан Сосулька. Буду мониторить твоего Отморозка, и нет, можешь не благодарить, я делаю это только из человеколюбия…

— Тони!

— А ещё найду того, кто держит поводок этого ручного киборга, не прожигай меня так взглядом и не благодари…

— Тони, чёрт!

— И конечно, в случае пиздеца ты всегда можешь обратиться ко мне за помощью, ты ведь всегда знаешь, как у меня дела и где я сейчас, Кэп…

— Тони, спасибо тебе, правда. Просто сейчас всё сложно и у меня не получается в нормальное общение с людьми. Если бы Пеппер пропала, как бы ты себя вёл?

— О, даже так. У тебя это только к Холодному Сердцу, или к ним обоим?

— Тони!

— Ладно, твои извинения приняты, а теперь выметайся из моей лаборатории, у меня нет времени на разглагольствования, я почти разобрался с новой бронёй.

Выйдя из Башни, Стив позвонил Наташе рассказать новости — она точно извлечёт что-нибудь полезное из полученной информации; а после задумался над словами Тони. Стив неосознанно сравнил Баки с Пеппер и теперь мучительно краснел от своих мыслей, прокручивая в голове реакцию Старка. Об этом можно было подумать позже, и Роджерс действительно хотел сделать именно так: в тишине своей квартиры, раскладывая по полочкам всю их историю с Баки. И, наверное, про Рамлоу стоило обдумать всё в том же ключе: это скорее чтобы можно было в следующий раз твёрдо сказать Тони, что он был не прав. Почему Стива это так задело, тоже предстояло обдумать. Вечер обещал быть долгим.

***

— Рамлоу.

— Романофф.

Они сидели в кафешке в центре Филадельфии, особо не стесняясь светиться на людях, но не снимая чёрные очки. Заказ давно принесли, но разговор не клеился.

— Как ты нашла меня?

— О, это Старк. Он узнал, что ты лечился у Симмонса, и Стив отправился к Мэтту узнавать всё про тебя. Ну, а дальше поиски взяла в свои руки я, — Наташа поглощала свой салат, в то время как Брок не притронулся к своей порции.

— И что теперь? Наденешь на меня наручники?

Смех Романофф ударил по оголённым нервам и заставил Брока вздрогнуть. Русская умела пугать, даже не делая ничего особенного.

— Сколько времени тебе нужно? Я знаю, ты ищешь Зимнего, я бы присоединилась, но слишком нужна в Нью-Йорке.

— Хочешь сделать всю грязную работу моими руками? А я тебе верил.

— Зря, Рамлоу. И я серьёзно: ищи Зимнего, Стив не помешает.

Изогнутая бровь и насмешливый взгляд явно давали понять, насколько Брок верит обещаниям Вдовы.

— Гарантирую. Тони ему что-то наговорил, Стив ходит уже неделю сам не свой. Я нашла тебя благодаря тому списку — мы не знаем остальные точки, так что здесь у тебя карт-бланш, но очевидно, что они в тех же городах.

— Не все, — Рамлоу отхлебнул свой кофе, и внезапно улыбнулся, надломлено и нервно, — с тебя адреса СТРАЙКа и гарантия их безопасности, а я найду Барнса и верну Роджерсу. За свою свободу я не сильно держусь сейчас: жив, здоров, и ладно, а вот группа…

— Я вожу всех за нос больше двух месяцев, как вас начали искать. Своих не бросают — я всё ещё помню, как мне никто не доверял после перевербовки, и как вы единственные относились ко мне хорошо.

— По рукам, дорогуша, устных обещаний мне хватит — ходить с бумажкой за твоей подписью слишком опасно.

Романофф снова рассмеялась, и обед пошёл по накатанной — двое старых друзей, которые не доверяли друг другу в силу профдеформации, но ценили свой тандем, всегда могли найти, что обсудить.

***

Ну конечно, дело даже сейчас не продвинулось с места. Ни на один ёбаный шаг. Это становилось паршивой привычкой, и Стив ненавидел ждать, ненавидел сидеть на скамейке запасных, зная, что он может сделать многое, что он может, наконец, получить хоть какие-то результаты своих трудов.

А ещё Стив вроде как разобрался со своими чувствами, и мог с уверенностью сказать: да, к Баки у него отношение не только как к другу. Нет, он не считает Рамлоу таким уж и предателем: ну нельзя так верно и с такой теплотой смотреть в глаза, а после — предавать каждым жестом и действием.

Что, как и почему так вышло, понять сейчас было нельзя, но Роджерс верил, что всё в какой-то момент станет ясно. Что он не бегает за собственным хвостом в этом колесе, что он знает, кого и зачем ищет.

Наташа не помогала. Всё так же улыбалась своей обезоруживающей улыбкой, и говорила, что держит всё под контролем. Роджерс готов был поспорить, что она нашла вообще всех: и СТРАЙК, и Брока, и даже Баки, только вот по невероятным, личным причинам, держит это в секрете и водит окружающих по ложному следу. Он доверял ей, но не настолько, чтобы забывать о личных мотивах Вдовы.

Тони тоже не помогал: посмеивался над Кэпом, а когда понял, что из-за его слов Роджерс действительно задумался о своём отношении к Броку, начал заранее придумывать шутки про триумвират — об этом было известно со слов Джарвиса, гениальный ИскИн умудрялся быть добрым, насколько это вообще возможно для машины, и явно сочувствовал Стиву, который терпел его хозяина, не порываясь тому что-нибудь сломать.

День за днём ничего не менялось — время словно застыло в формалине, а сам Стив ощущал себя как муха в янтаре: невозможность пошевелить хоть одной конечностью в обмен на право наблюдать. К чёрту такую жизнь.

Когда Наташа появилась на пороге квартиры Стива в один из дней шестого месяца поиска, Роджерс едва не подскочил до потолка: наконец-то придётся действовать! Правда, разговор предстоял тяжёлый, было видно, что у Наташи есть какой-то план, и она от него не отступится.

— Да, я нашла вообще всех, — Стив буквально засветился от радости, он уже не верил в успех, потому что даже Джарвис не мог помочь, а это что-то да значило, — Но хэй, Стив, подожди. Есть условие и оно тебе не понравится.

Плотно сжатые губы Кэпа явно намекали что он думает про все эти условия и подковёрные игры Романофф.

— И что от меня требуется?

— Свобода и реабилитация для СТРАЙКа.

— Даже не для Рамлоу? Я был о тебе лучшего мнения.

— Это его просьба и давай будем уважать это, без моей помощи ты их не найдешь: спрятались они профессионально, не выйди Брок на связь, мы бы их искали ещё год.

Приходилось, сжав кулаки, признать, что Наташа права, и вариантов больше не оставалось.

— Я поговорю с Коулсоном. Как я понимаю, информацию я получу постфактум? Где доказательства, что меня не обводят вокруг пальца?

Наташа показала фотографию на мобильнике: Рамлоу сидит за столом и пьёт что-то из кружки, пока Баки, его, Стива, Баки сидит на диване и что-то читает.

— Этого хватит?

— Ты была с ними… Как давно? Бак… Он в порядке?

— Буквально позавчера. С ним всё лучше некуда, Брок позаботился.

Обшивка подлокотника порвалась под пальцами Стива, и он на это лишь вздохнул.

— Хорошо, сделаю вид, что всё так и должно быть. Будь на связи, если хочешь остаться — гостевая спальня в твоём распоряжении.

— Я пожалуй откажусь, хочу домой, слишком много времени в дороге, а я так люблю свой матрас…

— Понял, я закрою. И… Нат, можно фотографию?

— Скину, не скучай!

Стив захлопнул дверь за Романофф, и медленно опустился на пол. Чего-то такого он и ожидал, но как не хотелось это признавать. Хотелось напиться, но алкоголь на его суперсолдатский организм не действовал, и всё, что оставалось Стиву — это попытаться уснуть, не палясь полночи на фотку, которая уже пришла ему в одном из мессенджеров от Наташи.

Тони бы посмеялся.

***

Это было сложно. После разговора с Наташей Брок методично обшаривал явочные квартиры во всех тех городах, о которых ему было известно, и это утомляло. Утомляло каждый день ехать куда-то на неприметном форде, который бесил Брока до зубного скрежета, ночевать в дешёвых мотелях на окраине и прятаться от камер. Наташа обещала его прикрыть, но был ещё несравненный Тони Старк — гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп, и просто знатная сволочь. Вот уж у кого были возможности достать Рамлоу из-под земли, и кто не был привязан к Броку дружескими чувствами. Это могло до опиздения осложнить ситуацию, но Брок не хотел думать, что будет, если его поймают раньше, чем он найдёт Барнса.

Его попытки увенчались успехом в Портленде. Там была не засвечена всего одна небольшая квартирка, на всех предыдущих не было никаких следов прибывания Зимнего, и заезжать в город из-за одной точки, которая, вероятно, так же была пустой, очень не хотелось. Но Рамлоу так просто не планировал сдаваться, да и обширный опыт оперативника подсказывал, что любой вариант стоит проверить.

Вот он и проверил.

Встретил его Барнс тепло: едва Брок зашёл в квартиру, ему в лоб упёрся ствол. Брок тогда ухмыльнулся и не сдвинулся с места, и ему было плевать, что своими действиями он нервирует Солдата: тот не пристрелил его сразу, и теперь бояться было нечего. Ну или Рамлоу был слишком самонадеян.

— Что тебе надо? Если ты от Гидры, тебе осталось прожить десять секунд, _Командир_ , — Баки выделил последнее слово так, словно оно давало ответы на все вопросы, которых у Рамлоу ещё не было.

— Принцесса, успокойся, я в гражданском. Зная твою смертоносность, я бы не сунулся в таком виде за тобой, даже не мечтай.

В глазах Барнса явно читались активные мыслительные процессы, и спустя долгие двадцать шесть секунд он опустил пушку.

— Умница, Зимний. Или как там теперь тебя называть?

Солдат молчал, из-за темноты и упавших на лицо прядей было невозможно прочитать его выражение лица, и Рамлоу действовал наугад — хуже он уже не сделает, а свою жизнь он только что, по ощущениям, выиграл в лотерею.

— Джеймс.

— Память появилась? — Рамлоу сказал это слишком участливо даже по собственным меркам и скривился. Не хватало ещё получить по ебалу за излишнюю заботливость.

— Да. Тебе… какое дело?

Барнс тщательно подбирал слова, явно не зная, чего стоит ожидать от бывшего хендлера.

— Спасать тебя приехал, Рапунцель. Не умеешь же жить в обществе ни черта, как вообще сюда запрятался, и как, самое главное, не попал на радары?

Они всё ещё стояли в коридоре, и Рамлоу это начинало бесить. Джеймс, наконец-то, отмер и махнул Броку, мол, следуй за мной.

Барнс поставил хлипенький чайник греться, а Брок начал осматриваться. Хата как хата, он на такие явочные точки за месяц насмотрелся до тошноты, и эту ничего не выделяло. Разве что пара книг на тумбочке, и беспорядок чуть больше нулевого.

Когда перед носом Брока на столе появилась чашка чего-то горячего — вроде, чая — он улыбнулся. Зимний был не так плох, как Брок боялся, и это значительно упрощало вообще всё.

— Рассказывай, как ты здесь оказался.

— Сбежал.

— Коротко, ясно, а главное, по делу. Давай с подробностями, потому что думать надо, остаёшься ты здесь, и тебя найдут через пару недель, или двигаем дальше, благо, варианты есть.

— Я знаю, что за мной слежка. Но передвигаться из города в город мне сейчас ещё опаснее, чем оставаться на месте. В Бостоне меня кто-то узнал, пришлось уходить слишком быстро. Теперь я максимально не свечусь и… вспоминаю. Это ведь как-то так работает?

Огромные глаза Барнса уставились на командира, а Брок подивился таким переменам: десять минут назад Зимний не задумываясь бы пристрелил Рамлоу, а теперь вот, смотрел на него как на бога, который знает ответы на все вопросы.

— Что-то типа того. Если всё действительно так, могу помочь. Я хочу покинуть страну, могу взять с собой. Если не доверяешь, — а у тебя на это есть право, поверь мне, — оставайся.

— Не доверяю. Не до конца, точнее. Но… — Джеймс затих на долгую минуту, и словно стал меньше, ссутулился и завесил лицо волосами, — но там ведь будет безопаснее, верно?

Серые глаза Зимнего смотрели с какой-то затаённой надеждой, и Брок вздохнул. Он думал, что всё будет именно так, но не представлял, как тяжело будет смотреть на Джеймса, когда он, такой доверчивый и открытый, заглядывал словно в самую душу.

— Ночуем тут и утром выдвигаемся. Надеюсь, документы у тебя есть.

***

На следующее утро они уже ехали к границе с Канадой. В Огасте Рамлоу должен был пересечься с Романофф — та обещала сделать документы для Барнса, а там ещё немного — и двое беглецов окажутся вне зоркого ока Большого Брата.

Джеймс молчал всю дорогу и читал одну из книг, что захватил с собой с конспиративной квартиры. Кажется, это был «Собор Парижской Богоматери», Брок не вникал.

Наташа, когда увидела Барнса, ярко улыбнулась: Брок даже не подозревал, что она так умеет. Романофф не стала лезть с расспросами, лишь передала документы и растворилась в толпе.

— Эта рыжая, я её знаю?

— Возможно. Ну, ты с ней дрался на мосту, можно ли это считать за знакомство, не мне судить.

Джеймс неловко ухмыльнулся уголками губ и снова затих.

Когда граница была пройдена, им пришлось ночевать в машине. До домика Рамлоу, который тот купил с расчётом на тихую старость, было ещё двое суток пути: Брок забрался в самую глушь, чтобы точно без камер, прослушки и болтливых соседей.

За эти дни Барнс и Рамлоу едва обменялись двумя десятками слов — Джеймс молчал, как партизан, а Брок милостиво его не трогал. Для Брока это было сложно: он проникся парнем ещё при первом знакомстве, а теперь вот, в мирной жизни, изображал из себя ветошь, чтобы не нервировать спутника.

Первые дни на новом месте так же прошли в молчании. Джеймс был мирным и тихим соседом, с разговорами не лез, и сидел себе спокойно в кресле-качалке, которое Брок вот очень не хотел ни с кем делить, но потом смирился. Реабилитация так реабилитация. Зона комфорта, тишина и покой, и что там ещё обычно советовали психотерапевты.

На вторую неделю Джеймс начал говорить доброе утро своему соседу. В первый раз от такого доброго утра Рамлоу прифигел до невозможности, день на третий привык.

Брок ездил в магазин за тридцать километров от их домика, проклинал Молли и «неприметный» форд, а по вечерам готовил для себя и Барнса. Хотелось оживить эту Белоснежку, доказать, что здесь он в безопасности и ему не сделают плохо, что Рамлоу можно доверять. Раз в пару недель приезжала Наташа и рассказывала новости.

Месяц так и длился тихо и медленно, напоминая аморфную жидкость, но потом случилось то, что случилось.

Как будто всё происходящее только и вело к подобному эксцессу.

***

Барнсу было… Странно. Он не знал, как ещё охарактеризовать всё, что с ним происходило. Вначале тот парень на мосту, Стив. Кажется, Джеймс знал его. Он не знал себя, но был уверен, что знал его. Только, кажется, тот парень был меньше. Потом аккуратные прятки от Гидры, полиции и ЩИТа, и, Зимний был уверен, от того парня тоже. Кто он и почему бы стал искать Барнса, Солдат не знал, но рисковать не хотелось.

Незаметные наблюдения за всем происходящим, взломанная конспиративная точка в DC, небольшой запас налички и поход в Смитсоновский музей — этот парень был Капитаном Америка, а Джеймс… Он знал его.

Переходы с места на место лишь по слепым зонам или в толпах — аккуратность превыше всего. Сон в ночлежках для бездомных, практически успешные попытки спрятать металлическую руку, и необходимость прятаться, прятаться, сбегать всё дальше, и снова прятаться.

Города восточного побережья — Балтимор, Гаррисберг, Трентон… В Большое Яблоко Джеймс не рискнул соваться, слишком велика вероятность была, что его узнают. Спрятаться проще, попасться — тоже. Хартворд, Провиденс, Бостон… Там то его и спалили, что пришлось срочно сбегать, не заходить в города и поселки, ночевать в лесу, и вспоминать добрым словом русских, которые посчитали нужным вложить в его голову знания об ориентировании в лесу. А после сибирской тайги уже ничего страшным не было.

Портленд стал последним в списке затянувшегося путешествия Баки. Он не планировал так растягивать своё пребывание в США, когда понял, куда это может привести. Но что делать дальше, он не знал. Бывший хендлер — лучший из бывших хендлеров, и, вероятно, только поэтому до сих пор живой, появился на пороге маленькой квартирки Барнса внезапно.

Парень тогда так испугался, что это Гидра, наконец, его нашла, что едва не прикончил Рамлоу. За годы его хендлерства не прикончил, а тут, по чистой случайности, мог бы. Рамлоу такого не заслуживал, видит Бог.

Он никогда не делал намеренно больно Зимнему. Вначале Джеймс не понимал этого, погребённый под тоннами психопрограмирования, а потом, когда в очередной раз коды слетели, а обнуления не последовало, Солдат понял, что это новый хендлер так заботится о нём.

Так они и работали: Брок не подводил Солдата под коды и обнуления, Зимний защищал своего хендлера на миссиях, а после, в джете, ластился как щенок, тыкаясь лбом куда-то в плечо Рамлоу. Ребята Брока посмеивались, да и только, и никто его не сдавал более высокому начальству. Так и вышло, что Зимний работал только со СТРАЙКом, а если ему пытались поменять «подтанцовку» взбрыкивался, и приходилось ждать, пока придёт личный дрессировщик Зимнего и всё решит.

А сейчас вот «личный дрессировщик» готовит для них ужин, а Баки усердно пытается разобраться в последних годах в Гидре. Память была хуже решета, но Баки старался.

Он хотел разобраться, в том, что двигало им и почему командир не отталкивал его.

Все важные разговоры происходят на кухне?

***

— Брок, можно вопрос?

— Валяй, Принцесса, всё равно мне скучно, — Брок затушил сигарету и повернулся к Зимнему. — Чего тебе, Баки? — уже добрее, с мягкой улыбкой спросил Рамлоу, помешивая мясо.

— Почему ты мне всё это позволял?

Лопатка замерла над сковородкой, в комнате стало очень тихо, не было слышно даже дыхания Брока.

Он шумно выдохнул и, наконец, заговорил.

— Что я тебе позволял, Барнс? Не обнуляться? Так я не изверг. Работать со СТРАЙКом? У каждого должно быть право выбора, я хотел тебе это предоставить, пусть ты и едва понимал, что к чему.

— А остальное? Лезть к тебе после миссий, например? — Баки затаился, понимая, что вот он, самый важный вопрос. Стоило только взглянуть на Брока, и было понятно: вопрос попал в самое яблочко.

— Потому что… Ай, всё, пусть с тобой Роджерс разбирается, я звоню Романофф! — Да, Брок банально струсил. Ну, это ведь обыденность — признаться лучшему снайперу континента, что ты в него влюблён лет так пять. И главное, выжить после такого признания ещё проще, верно?

Барнс молчал, пока Брок звонил Наташе, слушая гудки в трубке.

— Наташа, милая моя, говори Роджерсу, что его Кай оттаял, пусть забирает. В условиях то, что я тебе говорил, и нет, это не шантаж. До связи.

Когда Рамлоу обпёрся об стол и начал мысленно считать до десяти, стало лучше. Стоило обернуться и увидеть Барнса на расстоянии двух шагов, спокойствие как рукой сняло — тот был абсолютно бесшумным, особенно если не следить за едва слышным шумовым фоном от сервоприводов бионики.

— Ну так что, Командир, ответишь?

— Да влюбился я в тебя, Принцесса, влю-бил-ся! Вот и позволял тебе всякое, чтобы хоть так прикоснуться.

Барнс молчал, явно обдумывая варианты действий.

А потом просто поцеловал Брока.

Поцелуй вышел нежным, и как-то совсем не вязался с образом Зимнего Солдата, но Броку было плевать. Хотел — получил, наслаждайся, Брок Рамлоу.

Когда воздуха перестало хватать, Брок отстранился.

— Тише, Принцесса, успокойся. Ещё пара дней и будешь у своего Стиви, я тебе нахрен не нужен, попридержи коней.

Барнс сглотнул вязкий комок в горле и отвернулся. Как всё у Брока оказалось просто.

— Без тебя не поеду отсюда.

— Да кто ж тебе позволит, я в розыске, тебя без меня и не заберут.

Рамлоу улыбался, но улыбка была слишком натянутая и нервная.

— Доготовишь без меня, помешивай минут двадцать, и можешь есть. А я спать.

Баки остался один на затемнённой кухне в оглушающей тишине и в окружении собственных мыслей.

***

Стив едва помнил, что он там наговорил Филу. Кажется, пришлось надавить, пригрозить Романофф, судом, Старком, да и вообще вывалить все козыри на стол, но у Стива получилось. За Рамлоу он тоже просил, сам не зная зачем. Ладно, Баки был его, ну или практически его, а мысли окружающих о них двоих лишь опережали события — Стив был уверен, что у него получится сойтись с Баки, когда тот всё вспомнит, когда позволит быть рядом… А вот Рамлоу был третьим в этом уравнении, и ближайшие месяцы обещали быть сложными, но когда Роджерса пугали трудности.

Стив не поехал вместе с Наташей в канадскую глушь. Хотел оставить Броку немного зоны комфорта, хотел позволить Баки привыкнуть к переменам… И банально не знал, что им сказать. Как начать разговор. И если с Баки можно было попытаться поговорить на тему памяти — опасно, конечно, но лучше, чем натянуто болтать о погоде, то с Броком было сложнее.

За почти полгода злость поутихла, разбавилась привязанностью и нежностью, которая взялась непонятно откуда в сердце Стива и там достаточно удачно разрослась, над чем не уставал ржать Старк. Нет, Роджерс с ним не делился, но Тони на то и был гением — ему не составляло труда видеть насквозь парня из двадцатого века.

И сейчас предстояло поговорить с Рамлоу. Узнать, что им двигало. Спросить Баки, как всё было с его точки зрения, и придумать, наконец, как к этому относиться.

Когда Наташа, как обычно, вечером появилась на пороге квартиры Роджерса, он не удивился. А вот когда за её спиной он увидел Баки, мир словно рухнул.

Наташа вывозила этот вечер на себе: рассказывала что-то, подшучивала то над Джеймсом, то над Стивом, но на серьёзные темы разговор не склоняла. Барнс был замкнут и погружён в себя, он не реагировал на насмешки и попытки его разговорить. Когда Наташа ушла, и парни остались наедине, Стиву внезапно перестало хватать воздуха — словно астма вернулась, и не давала хлебнуть такого необходимого кислорода.

— Как ты? — Стив решил начать, так как ходить вокруг да около не имело смысла — не с Баки, не с тем, кто был ему как брат, кто был ближе брата.

— Не очень.

Барнс сидел, опустив взгляд в пол и спрятавшись за своими волосами, а Стив не знал, куда ступить на тонком льду их отношений.

— Скучаешь по Рамлоу?

— По Броку? Да… Скучаю.

Эта поправка неприятно кольнула в лёгких, но Стив знал, к чему быть готовым.

— Почему? — Надо было узнать всё вот так, с точки зрения Баки, чтобы завтра спокойно поговорить с Рамлоу, и попытаться всё решить, насколько это будет возможным.

— Он… Он заботился обо мне. И в Гидре, и после… Он нравится мне, Стив.

Если бы была возможность захлебнуться воздухом, Роджерс бы не отказался. Потому что… Блять! Да потому что не так всё это должно было происходить. Не в таком ключе.

Игра ва-банк?

— Мне тоже, Бак. Как и ты.

Тишина в квартире была оглушающей, но разговор нельзя было откладывать. Не сейчас, после стольких месяцев беготни, давать себе отсрочку хоть на час. Не в тот момент, когда можно потерять всё.

— Ох, мелкий…

Баки обнял Стива, и так они и просидели, в тишине, которую не нарушали даже шумы с улицы.

— Если бы ты только знал, как я хотел это услышать тогда, до войны. Когда мы уже жили вместе. Всё думал: наверно, стоит сказать, признаться, обсудить… Но в те годы это было слишком неправильным, грязным, я… Я не хотел тебя в это втаскивать. Не думал даже, что ты мне ответишь взаимностью. Не верил в это.

— Двадцать первый век всё меняет.

— Только не тебя, ты такой же упёртый зануда.

— Ну спасибо, Бак.

Тишина теперь не давила, а объятия Баки согревали — Стиву больше ничего и не нужно было. Ну, почти.

***

Когда после приземления джета Брока куда-то поволокли, он не особо и сопротивлялся. А зачем? Романофф пообещала вступиться за СТРАЙК, у Барнса был Роджерс, а сам Брок не загибался от того, что на него упало ёбаное здание — а значит, всё было приемлемо, нормально, почти хорошо.

Нет, Барнс, конечно, умел поставить всё с ног на голову, и Брок всё ещё не мог отойти от того поцелуя, но считал, что сделал правильно. Будь у него хоть шанс не жить под вечным взглядом «Америка осуждает тебя, сынок», Брок, может быть, и рискнул. А вот постоянно натыкаться на горящий от негодования взгляд гордости нации было неприятно, и любое желание отбивало. Почему всё должно было сложиться именно так, Рамлоу не знал, но другие варианты в его голове даже не задерживались.

Ночь в камере ЩИТа была предсказуемым итогом. Нет, Брок мог не лететь в Нью-Йорк, где сейчас располагалась штаб-квартира, Наташа бы прикрыла и глазом не моргнув, но это было нечестно по отношению к Барнсу. Да и к Роджерсу, если уж говорить откровенно.

Нет, Стив вряд ли был бы рад такой компании своего дорогого Баки, да и вообще мог оторвать Броку яйца, что покусился на святое, но Рамлоу в силу природного мудачизма и упёртости всё равно горел желанием проверить, что ему сделает Кэп. Что с рук не спустит все поступки Брока в отношении Баки было понятно человеку, далёкому от их занавесочных историй, но что _именно_ он сделает, уже было интересно.

Штаб-квартира сейчас располагалась в Башне Старка, и Брок проводил этот вечер в камере где-то на нижних этажах.

Чего Рамлоу точно не ожидал от завершающей части дня, так это того, что его придёт проведать лично Старк.

Он зашёл уверено, выглядел немного помятым и со всем возможным интересом изучал физиономию Брока.

— Что, не нравится?

— Да я ж из чисто научного интереса, Рамлоу.

Брок молчал, давая Старку высказаться первому. Это не он тут в гостях, хотя это ещё как посмотреть.

— Мне интересно, кто и главное чем смог заинтересовать двух наших столетних супергероев.

Брок реально не понимал, что нёс Старк. В немом вопросе приподнял бровь, но так и не сдвинулся с места.

— А, то есть ты не в курсе? Я испортил сюрприз, Джарвис, не говори Роджерсу, я знаю, ты его любишь. Непонятно как, кстати, перепишу код к чертям!

Откуда-то с потолка раздалось согласное: «Да, сэр» механическим голосом, и снова всё стихло.

Брок так же нихуя не понимал, а Старк осматривал его как восьмое чудо света.

— Ну, Рамлоу, серьёзно, у тебя хуй золотой, или твой голос для них как речи сирен из мифов? Не понимаю, хоть убей, поделись.

Внезапно Брок понял, на что намекал Тони. И даже немного смутился, потому что ладно Барнс, но Роджерс? Тони явно где-то просчитался.

— Если бы всё было как ты говоришь, я бы здесь не сидел.

— Подожди утра, Рамлоу! Мне Фил по секрету шепнул, что ему наш Капитан Сосулька все мозги вынес, пытаясь стащить тебя из лап федералов. А, про это ты тоже не знаешь? Он новый директор ЩИТа, все вопросы теперь через него. Не сочувствую ему — быть фаном Кэпа, а потом пытаться не продать интересы организации за взгляд голубых глаз нашей Сосульки… Стоп, ты этого тоже не знаешь?

— Старк, тебе попиздеть не с кем? Так организуй, о твоих вечеринках легенды ходят, я тебе в качестве слушателя зачем?

Тот заткнулся и, кажется, обиделся.

— Вечеринки теперь под неусыпным контролем Пеппер, а с кем я ещё могу попромывать косточки Кэпу, если не с тобой? Не с Беннером же, сам подумай. И не с самим Кэпом.

— Тогда почему мы здесь сидим? Не верю, что ты любитель находиться в камере.

Под разглагольствования Старка о том, что завтра он получит по рукам от Коулсона и федералов, они поднялись на этаж Старка. Брок чувствовал себя странно — нет, сам Тони Старк, время которого на вес золота, зачем-то решил потратить вечер на него.

— А теперь честно, чего ты хочешь?

— Послушать истории про Гидру, потому что во всемирной сети ничего нет, живых и разговорчивых с высоким уровнем доступа мы берём редко, а без информации я бессилен. И понять, кого и зачем мы с Наташей прятали несколько месяцев.

Брок ахуел. Он ещё грешил, что Тони его найдёт по щелчку пальцев… С Наташей было лучше дружить, и Брок насухую сглотнул — представлять перспективы, где Романофф точит по твою душу коготки, было страшно даже на секунду.

— И почему же вы помогали мне, а не Роджерсу? Он, _вроде как_ , ваш друг.

— А у Наташи какая-то история с Зимним ещё до разморозки Кэпа, и длиной так лет в пятнадцать… Советский Союз, русские, сам понимаешь, — Старк плеснул виски в стаканы и бросил в них льда. — Так всё-таки, почему ты?

— Почему я что?

Было ощущение, что они со Старком разговаривают на разных языках. И ладно бы он там рассказывал что-то про свои изобретения — они всего лишь говорили о Роджерсе.

— Я случайно пошутил, что у Стива к тебе чувства. Ну знаешь, в разговоре как-то удачно ввернулось…

— Не знаю, Старк, и не хочу знать, но ты ж не отвяжешься?

— Ну и потом Ледышка через недельку приходит ко мне и говорит типа я прав, представляешь? Я столько шуток приготовил, мой smm-щик даже наделал мемы на случай если вы сойдетесь. Ну, втроём.

Брок залпом выпил свой стакан, который Тони ему любезно подал. Прочистил горло.

— Давай я сделаю вид, что не слышал этого и начну рассказывать истории про Гидру и ЩИТ?

Тони согласно кивнул.

***

После попойки с Тони один из роботов Старка проводил Брока обратно в камеру. Судя по тому, что робот едва доставал Рамлоу до колена, Тони ему доверял. Или доверял своему ИскИну, и не боялся попыток побега. Да и Броку не хотелось: если Старк прав, надолго он в камере не задержится.

Действительно, утром в его камеру пришёл сам Стив Роджерс. Помолчал, явно не зная, с чего начать. Уши Кэпа слегка алели, и это было бы даже мило при других обстоятельствах.

— Привет?

— Привет.

Брок не хотел форсировать события. Пусть Роджерс сам задвигает свою проникновенную речь, а Брок просто посмотрит с кресла (кровати) зрителя.

— Баки без тебя плохо.

— Ага.

— Мне тоже.

— Ага.

И вот тут до Брока дошло. Недоверчиво поднял взгляд на Кэпа, и с прищуром стал его изучать. Стив едва заметно переминался с ноги на ногу и, кажется, не знал куда деть руки.

— Тебе-то почему? Чай, не любовники. Я с Баки тоже, предупреждая вопросы.

— Я знаю. Просто, — Брок прихуел, но Роджерс действительно зажмурился, словно с закрытыми глазами признаться в чем-либо было проще. — Ты мне нравишься. Не так сильно, как Баки, но ты ему нужен, и я… Я готов попробовать. Если ты не против.

Брок поблагодарил всех святых и болтливость Старка, что он сейчас хотя бы предполагал, чего ему ожидать и не упал с кровати от шока.

— А Баки что?

— Мы обсудили. Он это и предложил.

— А… — Брок мгновенно прикусил язык, чуть не ляпнув про Тони. — Я тоже готов попробовать. Только при одном условии — взгляд «Капитан Америка тебя осуждает» использовать только за дело и вне пределов спальни, мне на службе этого от тебя хватило на десятилетие вперёд.

— Я постараюсь. Честно.

Роджерс улыбнулся, да так ярко, что казалось, от него сейчас действительно польётся свет, как от какого-то грёбаного святого.

Брок Рамлоу, мудак с амбициями на миллион минимум, теперь был связан с этими двумя суперами, с грёбаными Баки и Стивом, и его это полностью устраивало.


End file.
